Love In One Night
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Naruto yang tengah patah hati, terlibat cinta semalam dengan seorang pemuda yang ditemuinya di diskotik…  warning : lemon, yaoi, pelemonan, dsb.  pairing : SasuNaru.


Khe… khu… khe… khu Ohayou minna_san…

Kami datang lagi, layaknya jelangkung…

Yare… yare… langsung baca saja...

**Disclaimer :**

Ya Tuhan, sekalipun kami selamatan, keliling kampung, dan bergaje mania

Naruto tetap bukan punya kami… tapi punya Zaken…

**Warning :**

Gaje, OOC, Shonen ai, Yaoi, Garing, Lemon,Melon, tambah es jadilah jus melon-lemon Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), kematian, kegilaan, dan keanehan….

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! jika Like ya READ dah…

**Rate :**

M kaga hot tapi entahlah...

Khe… khu… khe… khu

**Genre :**

Romance, Pemaksaan, pe_rape_an, pelemonan, dan authors kaga ngerti lagi genrenya apa…

*authors tepar dibantai readers*

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru khe… khu… khe… khu

**Summary :**

Naruto yang tengah patah hati, terlibat cinta semalam dengan seorang pemuda yang ditemuinya di diskotik…

Bagaimana kisah mereka, oke langsung saja…

Authors: "Terima kasih buat si dukun cabul a.k.a KUCRUT."

Readers: "Ngapain lo ngucapin makasih segala."

Author: "Tanpa kemesuman nomor wahitnya, kami tidak akan bisa membuat fic ini."

Readers: "Lagu yang kalian pakai itu judulnya apa?"

Authors: "Oh, itu lagu _love drunk_ dari boys like girls. Kenapa, keren kan?"

Readers: "Biasa saja."

Authors : *Pundung di pojokan *

Cerita ini untuk :

Semua readers, para seme, para uke, uke-uke, dan anak-anak kami…

Dan spesial untuk teman kami semoga tenang dan damai disana…

Note authors: "underline" lagu

**LOVE IN ONE NIGHT**

TWO SHOOT

By: ZAKEN_Twinsdevil

.

.

.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

.

Suara dentuman Musik mengalun dengan kerasnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto tengah meneguk vodka ke-4 dalam gelas bening yang dipegang erat jemari berwarna tan miliknya.

Dapat dirasakan olehnya matanya terasa berat dan kepalanya tengah berdenyut-denyut dengan irama yang tak beraturan, tapi baginya sekarang yang penting adalah terus menerus meneguk vodka sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk sekedar menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya.

Usia yang belum cukup untuk mengenal minuman dengan kadar alkohol tergolong tinggi tersebut tidak mengurangi niatnya kembali meneguk vodka tersebut. Bibir tipisnya mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas karena lirihya suara yang dikeluarkan dan kerasnya musik yang mengalun di tempat tersebut.

**Naruto pov**

Cih, kenapa aku harus kembali memikirkannya. Dia hanya masa lalu, ya masa lalu dan aku tak akan pernah mengenangnya kembali.

Koyuki, cih kenapa vodka ini belum bisa membuat aku melupakannya bahkan namanya dengan santai dapat kuingat.

Mungkin dengan lebih banyak tegukan vodka yang menyentuh kerongkonganku semua hal tentang dia akan terlupakan, ya pasti akan terlupakan.

**End Naruto pov**

Karena asyiknya menikmati vodka yang semakin menghilangkan kesadarannya pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut tidak menyadari sepasang mata Onyx tengah mengamatinya dari jauh dan tengah menyunggingkan seringai kearahnya.

.

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

.

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

.

Uchiha Sasuke direktur utama Sharingan Corporation anak dari perusahaan Uchiha Corporation perusahaan terbesar kedua yang terkenal hampir diseluruh belahan dunia kini tengah berkunat dengan tumpukan-tumpukan file dan dokumen-dokumen.

Otak jeniusnya yang merupakan turunan alamiah membantu pekerjaan yang bagi pemuda biasa cukup untuk menjadikan diri gila.

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun dengan paras tampan yang mampu mengalahkan artis tersohor se-Hollywood dan kekayaan yang melimpah tak membuatnya cepat menemukan tambatan hati.

Banyak wanita dari yang muda sampai yang tua mengidolakan, memuja, mengeluh-eluhkan, dan mengagumi sosok tersebut. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menjerat perhatian pengusaha muda tersebut.

Bahkan ada gossip yang menyebutkan bahwa pengusaha muda berparas tampan tersebut menyukai sesame jenis. Hal itu semakin membuat gadis-gadis dan seluruh wanita yang memujanya semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Sasuke tengah asyik membiarkan jemari-jemari panjang berwarna putih susu di atas sebuah dokumen dengan isi berbagai kontrak kerja sama dan beberapa proyek yang bernilai sangat waw dan fantastik. Kegiatan tersebut terus berlanjut sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya dan membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Anda masih sibuk Sasuke-sama?" tanya sesosok manusia yang kepalanya eee rambutnya berwarna perak menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Hn," hanya kata tersebut yang meluncur dari mulut sang tuan muda, atau bisa dibilang dua huruf gabungan antara 'h' dan 'n'.

"Anda jangan terlalu kolot seperti itu Sasuke-sama," kata pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya sembari menarik salah satu kursi di depan meja sang direktur dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya tanpa menunggu perintah dari sang direktur muda irit kata tersebut.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah pria tersebut, pria berambut putih tersebut memang menjadi orang kepercayaannya sehingga ia memperoleh sedikit hak istimewa untuk melakukan hal-hal sepele seperti tadi, langsung duduk tanpa diperintah sang direktur muda.

"Mau apa kau kemari Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke sembari melepaskan pandangan dari dokumen yang sedari tadi ditekuninya dan menatap lurus kearah pria tersebut dengan ekspresi datar khas miliknya.

Pria bermasker bernama Kakashi tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang tuan muda. Sudah menjadi kegiatan menyenangkan bagi Kakashi untuk sedikit membuat sang tuan muda kesal.

"Hanya ingin mengajak bersenang-senang," kata Kakashi sembari mengeluarkan buku bersampul biru bertuliskan icha icha paradise.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya melihat buku bersampul biru yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangan kiri Kakashi.

"Kau masih membaca buku seperti itu," kata Sasuke dengan senyum sinis tersungging di wajah putih susu miliknya.

"Yare… yare… jangan kau pikir buku ini tidak berguna TUAN MUDA SASUKE," kata Kakashi sembari menekankan suaranya pada kata tuan muda Sasuke dan sukses mendapatkan death glare nomor wahit dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Kakashi," kata Sasuke sembari meletakkan dokumen terakhir yang harus diperiksa dan ditanda tangani.

"Jadi, anda mau ikut?" tanya Kakashi sembari membalik beberapa halaman dari buku nista bin nestapa tersebut.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terduduk di kursi.

"Ck, selalu begitu," kata Kakashi sembari menutup buku bersampul birunya dan berjalan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah sang tuan muda.

.

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

.

Mobil Sport biru tersebut melaju membelah jalan raya, saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 WK (Waktu Konoha). Seorang pemuda berambut biru donker tengah menatap kosong jalan yang mulai sepi, di sebelahnya seorang pria berambut silver tengah mengemudikan mobil spor biru tersebut dengan santai sembari melirik sekilas kearah jendela.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mereka tiba di salah satu bar terkenal di Konoha, kedua pria tersebut segera menuruni mobil sport biru tersebut dan melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka menuju kedalam bar tersebut.

Setelah melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan, kedua pria tersebut sudah masuk kedalam bar, Suara dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga membuat salah seorang pemuda tersebut mendegus kesal sembari melempar death glare kearah pria yang berada di sebelahnya dan hanya di balas dengan garukan kepala yang sungguh konyol.

Pemuda berambut biru donker a.k.a Sasuke melemparkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru tempat tersebut, tak dipedulikannya tatapan histeria dari para gadis-gadis dengan berbagai warna, tipe, ukuran, dan jenis tersebut sedangkan Kakashi sudah pergi entah kemana dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat dikuncir satu.

Sasuke terus memandang, sampai mata onyx miliknya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya tanpa sadar seringai telah tersungging diwajahnya.

.

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah pemuda tersebut, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat tubuhnya mendekati sosok berambut pirang tersebut. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi disebelah pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Koyuki…" kata pemuda pirang tersebut sembari meneguk kembali vodka miliknya.

Walaupun terdengar lirih, tapi dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Sasuke. Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam atau bebek itu pun segera memesan minuman yang sama seperti yang diminum oleh sang pemuda pirang.

"Patah hati heh," gumam Sasuke sembari meneguk vodka yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh sang bartender.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, mata biru langitnya menangkap sesosok pria berwajah tampan dan bermata onyx tak lupa model rambut melawan gravitasi yang sangat menawan tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang menyeringai kearahnya tersebut.

"Kau tertarik padaku?" Sasuke balik bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya," kata Naruto dengan volume suara yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"Dasar dobe," kata Sasuke dengan santainya sembari meneguk vodka yang ada di depannya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang mulai kesal kearahnya.

"Aku bukan dobe, dasar teme!" kata Naruto sembari menatap kesal kearah Sasuke.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya sangat langka tersebut malah berniat menjahili pemuda yang usianya jauh lebih muda beberapa tahun tersebut.

"Tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua darimu anak kecil," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto.

"Cih, dasar kau orang tua," kata Naruto sembari tersenyum sinis kearah Sasuke, berniat membalas senyuman sinis dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku baru 25 tahun dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang berantakan milik Naruto, membuat rambut tersebut lebih berantakan lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, aku punya nama teme," kata Naruto sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya tanda kesal yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Oh, jadi kau punya nama," kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya, Naruto itu namaku. Kalau kau siapa teme?" tanya Naruto sembari meneguk vodka yang tinggal setengah sampai tandas.

"Sasuke," kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Setelah perkenalan singkat yang diawali dengan ejekan dan olokan kedua pemuda tersebut dapat duduk dan saling bercerita satu sama lain, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang bercerita karena Sasuke hanya duduk antusias mendengar cerita Naruto sembari menatap wajah manis pria berkulit tan tersebut.

Entah apa maksud dari tatapan Sasuke, tapi yang jelas dapat terliha kilat nafsu yang sangat membara. Seperti seekor harimau yang tengah mendapatkan mangsanya.

**Sasuke pov**

Sungguh, dia merupakan makhluk tuhan paling seksi dan manis. Belum pernah aku melihat makhluk yang sangat indah sepeti ini, mata birunya yang sangat menawan, kulit berwarna tannya yang sangat halus dan eksotis, bibir merahnya yang sangat seksi dan garis-garis halus di wajahnya membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. Aku harus memilikinya, ya harus.

**End Sasuke pov**

.

Banyaknya vodka yang masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto membuat kesadarannya semakin menurun, melihat hal itu Sasuke segera membopong tubuh Naruto meninggalkan bar tersebut menuju tempat yang hanya Sasuke sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

.

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

.

Naruto yang kesadarannya berkurang hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam sebuah mobil sport biru, ia bisa merasakan ketika mobil tersebut berhenti dan Sasuke kembali mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya resepsionis tersebut sembari menatap wajah Sasuke tanpa berkedip karena terpesona oleh ketampanan kelas atas tersebut.

"Ya, berikan aku satu kamar," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ini," kata pelayan tersebut sembari memberikan kunci kamar nomor 354 kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengambil kunci tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada gadis resepsionis yang tengah terpesona padanya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ruangan 354 tersebut, matamya sesekali menatap wajah berkulit tan yang kini tengah kehilangan kesadaran akibat terlalu banyak meminum vodka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kurang lebih sepuluh menit mereka telah tiba di depan kamar nomor 354 dan segera Sasuke memasukkan kunci dan memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sasuke mengotong tubuh lemah Naruto kesebuah ranjang berukuran king size di kamar hotel bernomor 354 tersebut. Di hempaskannya tubuh mungil tersebut keatas ranjang dengan seprai bermotif merah maron tersebut.

Terdengar erangan protes dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Tanpa basa basi sasuke segera memulai aksinya dengan mengecup ringan bibir mungil Naruto, dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul penuh Naruto langsung membalas kecupan ringan sasuke tersebut dengan menawan di dalam pelukannya.

Naruto mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke leher putih sasuke, menempelkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh dingin Sasuke.

"Sas…su… ke," Naruto mulai mendesah ketika tangan nakal Sasuke mulai bergriliya menyentuh tiap detail tubuh tan milik Naruto.

Lantunan suara Naruto yang terdengar begitu 'mengundang' membuat Sasuke tak kuasa memendam hasrat dan birahi yang sudah sejak pertama meronta-ronta ingin kebebasan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali mencium bibir mungil Naruto, berbeda dari ciuman lembut diawal, kali ini Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan ganas lidah basah dan hangat milik Sasuke memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Naruto.

Mengetahui hal itu Naruto kemudian membuka sedikit celah bagi lidah hangat Sasuke untuk masuk. Mempersilahkan lidah hangat tersebut menyusuri setiap inchi dan detail basa basi lidah hangat Sasuke langsung mengabsen satu persatu gigi dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Naruto dan sukses menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari sang empunya bibir.

"Hmmmpph…ah…ahh…!" suara erangan Naruto terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan kamar hotel tersebut.

"Mmphh…mmpph…"kembali Naruto mendesah, namun tidak begitu jelas karena mulut Naruto yang masih dibungkam oleh mulut Sasuke dengan ganasnya.

Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang sungguh sangat amat mendesak, mau tidak mau suka tidak suka Sasuke harus menghentikan ciuman maut bin mematikan tersebut. Karena Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti calon ukenya tersebut.

Puas dengan mulut naruto, kini sasuke kembali memulai aksinya kali ini yang menjadi sasarannya adalah leher jenjang berwarna tan yang mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat akibat ciuman panas diawal tadi.

Leher jenjang yang mengeluarkan keringat tersebut semakin membuat nafsu Sasuke melambung tinggi seperti balon udara yang terbang, Segera tangan Sasuke membelai lembut leher tersebut dan dapat di dengar erangan Naruto karena menerima sentuhan disalah satu bagian sensitif di tubuhnya.

"Nnggh… Sa…su…ke…enggh…," suara Indah Naruto melantun di udara.

Mendengar erangan dari bibir mungil Naruto membuat sang Uchiha bungsu menyunggingkan seringainya. Bibir yang tadi menyunggingkan seringai kini mengambil tugas sang tangan yang sedari tadi membelai leher tan tersebut.

Sasuke menjilat, mengigit dan menghisap bagian sensitif di tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut dan meninggalkan bercak kemerah-merahan dileher jenjang tersebut, tak puas dengan satu tanda tersebut ia kembali membuat leher jenjang tersebut di penuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah kemerahan yang berarti tanda kepemilikan.

Kembali membuat tanda di leher tersebut terdengar suara erangan kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang telah bersatu menjadi satu.

Sasuke segera membuka kaos yang menutupi tubuh berkulit tan tersebut, walaupun sedikit susah karena kesadaran Naruto yang hampir hilang akibat terlalu banyak menegak vodka di bar.

Dada berkulit tan yang kini telah terekspos tersebut membuat 'barang' Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, bagaimana kalau ia melihat yang lain sungguh ia harus benar-benar menahan haratnya untuk melakukannya dengan kasar.

Dipilinnya tonjolan di dada Naruto tersebut, membuat sang empunya mendesah karenanya.

"Sas…suke…"

Mendengar desahan Naruto yang sangat mengoda tersebut membuat Sasuke lebih bersemangat melakukannya. Mulut hangatnya mengantikan tugas sang tangan yang mulai merayap menyusuri perut Naruto membelainnya dan terus berjalan sampai menemui sebuah tonjolan yang ditutupi celana tersebut mulai mengeras.

"Nghh… ah…ah..." Naruto mendesah ketika lidah Ssuke semakin intens mengulum, menjilat dan mengigit kecil nipple Sasuke.

Puas dengan yang satu, Sasuke kembali memberi perlakuan yang sama pada nipple Naruto yang lain membuat Naruto semaki mendesah dengan kencangnya.

"Hmph… nghhh…ngghhh…" Desahan Naruto kembali terdengar ketika Sasuke meremas 'barangnya' dengan kencang.

Merasa terganggu dengan celana yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan celana tersebut secara paksa dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Kini tubuh eksotik Naruto hanya dibalut boxer biru bermotif rubah berekor sembilan.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil ketika melihat 'barang' Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat sang partner yang mulai terbangun, membuat 'barang' Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah berontak mulai kembali memulai aksinya, dapat dirasakan olehnya celananya sudah semakin sempit.

Boxer biru tersebut langsung ditarik secara paksa oleh tangan Sasuke, hanya sepersekian detik boxer tersebut telah terlepas dari tubuh berkulit tan tersebut. 'Barang' Naruto yang sudah tidak terlindungi tersebut langsung diremas dengan ganas oleh Sasuke. Terdengar suara desahan Naruto yang sangat mengoda di telinga Sasuke.

"Aaahh… Sasuke…" desahan erotis Naruto kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Nghh… aahhh… " Naruto kembali mendesah ketika mulut pemuda berkulit porselen tersebut megambil alih tugas sang tangan yang kini tengah meraba dan meremas dengan keras pantat Naruto.

'Barang' Naruto memenuhi rongga mulut Sasuke, dengan semangat 45 eee Sasuke mengulum, menjilat, mengigit kecil-kecil 'barang' Naruto, membuat sang empunya mendesah tak karuan. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke merasakan 'barang' Naruto menegang nampaknya sebentar lagi Naruto akan memuntahkan cairan cintanya.

"Ngg… Sasu…ke…aku mau… nghhh… "

Mengetahui hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin mempercepat kulumannya dan menyebabkan Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Mulut Sasuke terasa penuh dengan cairan cinta Naruto, tanpa rasa jijik ia menelan habis cairan tersebut.

"Kau memang manis dobe," desah Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Aahhhhh… " desah panjang Naruto kembali terdengar.

Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan 'barangnya' yang sedari tadi sudah meronta-ronta, Sasuke segera melepas celananya dan membebaskan 'barangnya' dan kini tubuhnya sama polos dengan tubuh Naruto. Disentuhkannya ujung miliknya dengan ujung milik Naruto, Sasuke mendesah karena menahan sensasi yang mengetarkan tersebut.

"Naruto…nghh… "

Karena sudah tidak tahan, Sasuke memposisikan 'barangnya' di depan lubang kenikmatan Naruto, tanpa persiapan Sasuke langsung mengarahkan 'barangnya' yang sudah menegang kearah lubang kenikmatan yang masih sempit milik Naruto tersebut, dilebarkannya sedikit kaki Naruto untuk mempermudah aksesnya.

"Arrrrggg…"Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya saat 'barang' Sasuke memaksa masuk kedalam lubang sempit tersebut tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"Sempit sekali dobe…"desis Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan kembali 'barangnya' yang baru berhasil masuk ujungnya dalam lubang Naruto.

Karena sempitnya lubang kenikmatan milik Naruto, Sasuke terpaksa mengeluarkan kembali 'barangnya' dan dengan mengunakan tiga jari yang telah dilumuri oleh air liurnya. Sasuke langsung memulai aksinya dengan memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang kenikmatan tersebut terdengar erangan dari bibir Naruto.

"Akhh…Sasu…ke…"

Setelah dirasa Naruto terbiasa dengan jari telunjuknya, Sasuke memasukkan kembali jari tengahnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan tersebut dan lagi-lagi terdengar erangan dari bibir mungil tersebut. Digerakkannya secara perlahan kedua jari tersebut membentuk gunting yang bergerak secara zig zag untuk melebarkan lubang kenikmatan tersebut.

Setelah Naruto terbiasa dengan dua jari Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya, dimasukkannya kembali jari ketiga di dalam rektum Naruto. Digerakkan secara beraturan ketiga jari di dalam lubang sempit Naruto, setelah dirasa cukup untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar, Sasuke memposisikan 'barangnya' tepat berada di depan lubang tersebut.

Dengan sekali sentakan keras, 'barang' Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalam lubang sempit milik Naruto. Didiamkannya beberapa saat miliknya di dalam rektum hangat Naruto tersebut, membiarkan tubuh Naruto terbiasa akan kehadiran dirinya.

"Bergeraklah…Sasuke," perintah Naruto pada Sasuke.

Mendengar permintaan tersebut membuat Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan seringainya, dikeluarkanya adik kecilnya sampai nyaris keluar dan dengan sekali sentakan dimasukkan kembali, dimainkan dengan tempo yang seirama membuat Naruto tak henti-hentinya mendesah saat 'barang' Sasuke berhasil menyentuh prostat miliknya.

"Sa…Sasu… ah… aah… " suara Naruto terdengar seperti suara pengiring kenikmatan bagi Naruto.

"Naruto… nghh…" Sasuke ikut mengeluarkan suaranya akibat kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke semakin menaikkan tempo in-out nya, perlakuan Sasuke tersebut membuat Naruto mendesah tanpa henti.

"Aahh…ah…lagi…lagi…teruskan…haah…"desah Naruto ketika berulang kali ujung 'barang' Sasuke menyentuh prostatnya.

Mendengar permintaan yang sangat wew dari sang makhluk tuhan paling imut, membuat Sasuke semakin mengila, ia semakin menusukkan 'barangnya' kedalam tubuh Naruto membuat sang empunya kembali mendesah dan terus mendesah.

"Uuuhhh… hah… hahh… harder… faster…"Sasuke kembali melakukan aksinya dengan gila-gilaan ketika mendengar lantunan desahan Naruto yang sangat indah tersebut.

Sasuke merasakan nikmat ketika 'barangnya' dicengkram dengan sangat erat oleh lubang kenikmatan milik Naruto, beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama berteriak menyebut nama mereka secara silang yaitu Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto dan juga sebaliknya Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke mencapai klimak.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang membasahi dada bidang dan perut sasuke juga dirinya sendiri, sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dengan sisa kekuatannya Sasuke segera menarik kejantananya dari lubang Naruto, sebenarnya ia ingin melakukannya lagi tapi karena melihat Naruto yang sudah lelah, Sasuke terpaksa menahan hasratnya itu.

Naruto merasa dirinya penuh akan Sasuke, dapat dilihat dari rektum Naruto mengalir cairan putih kental bersamaan dengan cairan berwarna merah. Karena rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyerang secara bersamaan membuat Naruto terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

Sasuke menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Naruto dan tubuhnya sendiri, sebelum menyusul Naruto kedunia mimpi Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

"Oyasumi dobe," kata Sasuke sembari membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya.

-Skip Time-

Matahari menyinari dua tubuh yang tengah berbaring di ranjang berukuran king size tersebut, salah satu dari pemuda tersebut terbangun.

Pemuda berambut biru donker tersebut menyunggingkan senyum di wajah putih susunya melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang masih tidur dengan damai dipelukannya.

Dielusnya rambut pemuda pirang tersebut, Sasuke menghentikan elusannya ketika dirasa pemuda tersebut mengeliat dalam pelukannya, perlahan-lahan pemuda tersebut membuka kedua matanya dan betapa terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah memeluknya.

"Hwaaa… apa yang terjadi?" kata Naruto sembari menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Melihat tingkah Naruto tersebut, membuat Sasuke mendegus geli timbul niatan untuk mengoda pemuda berparas manis tersebut.

"Kita tadi malam bercinta, Naru-koi," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto.

Mulut Naruto terbuka dengan lebarnya mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut.

"Apa bercinta, ya tuhan aku ini normal," kata Naruto sembari berteriak histeris.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu," kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia belum sadar bahwa saat ini tubuhnya tidak terbalut satu kain pun dan hal itu membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Eeee, itu superti celanaku. Ha, celanaku," dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto melihat keadaan tubuhnya dan betapa kaget ia saat mendapati tubuhnya telah polos dan penuh bercak-bercak merah tak lupa rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tidak!" kata naruto sembari memakai pakaiannya secara terburu-buru dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih cengoh menatapnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan sangat amat-amat terburu-buru tersebut membuat Sasuke mendegus kesal, segera diambil ponsel dari saku bajunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo Kakashi, carikan aku informasi tentang pemuda bernama Naruto," setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku bajunya.

"Aku akan mendapatkamu dobe," kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajah putih susunya.

.

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Now it's over

.

.

TBC

Khe… khu… khe…khu piuh, akhirnya kelar juga… *tepar di tempat*

Hie… maap ya kalau gaje *pundung di pojokkan*

Dari pada tambah gaje, mendingan langsung ke intinya…

Di wait …

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


End file.
